Technical Field
The inventive device disclosed in the present application generally relates to wind energy capture devices and more specifically to a capturing wind power system, created as a vehicle moves forward, to help propel the vehicle forward, improving fuel mileage.
Background of the Invention
Vehicle wind energy capture devices are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,032 to Pena discloses and claims an electrically-powered vehicle, air is captured at the front of the vehicle and channeled to one or more turbines. The air from the turbines is discharged at low pressure regions on the sides and/or rear of the vehicle. Pena teaches that the motive power of the air rotates the turbines, which are rotatably engaged with a generator to produce electrical energy that is used to recharge batteries that power the vehicle. The Pena generator is rotatably engaged with a flywheel for storing mechanical energy while the vehicle is in forward motion. When the vehicle slows or stops, the flywheel releases its stored energy to the generators, thereby enabling the generator to continue recharging the batteries. The flywheel enables the generators to provide a more stable and continuous current flow for recharging the batteries.
In addition to that, U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,782 to Vu discloses and claims a wind energy capturing device for moving vehicles including a wind turbine powered electrical power generator for installation on the roof of a moving vehicle such as a truck cab or tractor. The invention described in the Vu patent takes advantage of the powerful wind force generated by the vehicle moving on the road at moderate to high speed impinging against the wind deflector mounted on the truck cab or tractor. This otherwise “wasted” wind energy is captured and directed to the face area of the rotor blade, rotating the turbine, which, in turn, drives the generator to generate electricity. The electrical energy may be stored in a battery system and used to drive the motors of an electric vehicle or hybrid-electric vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,618,683 to Diaz also discloses and claims a system for an electrical generator system for a vehicle. The system disclosed by Diaz' patent includes a wind turbine, an electrical generator mechanically connected to the wind turbine and configured to connect to an electrical energy storage device that is configured to store electrical energy on-board the vehicle, and a rigid, conical housing, forming an interior chamber, the housing having an inlet end and an outlet end, the inlet end having a larger diameter than the outlet end, and the conical housing configured to direct wind flow into the wind turbine.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 20120056428 to Bennet et al. discloses systems and methods of capturing and channeling air through a wind turbine mounted atop a truck (or vehicle roof). Under the teachings of the Bennet et al. published patent application the air can be channeled through a specially designed truck roof into an inlet of a wind turbine. In other aspects, ductwork can be used to channel and direct air captured while the truck is in motion. The wind turbine can be a traditional propeller-based turbine. In other aspects, air foil technologies can be employed to increase air flow to and through a turbine.
Finally, International Patent Application No. WO2013041907 discloses, an invention that would allow continuous charging of the vehicle battery through solar panels and wind turbines, allowing for maximum conservation of energy and extended range of purely electric vehicles, greatly reducing or even eliminating the need to plug them in and strain our electricity grid. Vehicles can charge up in the parking lot during the day and conserve energy while driving using the wind turbines and solar panels. As described in the International Patent Application, the system utilizes a roof mounted apparatus with a solar panel and wind turbines to assist with recharging the batteries. This roof design was chosen for simplicity and ease of maintenance. Solar panels can be placed on the hood and truck for more area coverage and additional wind turbines can be added to lower bumper air intakes or hood intakes to improve charging.
Despite all the efforts listed above prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly parts and procedures.